Rashel Jordan
Rashel Jordan is an orpahned vampire hunter. She hates vampires and will kill one without hesitation. She is also the soulmate of Quinn, a powerful vampire. The Chosen Rashel was in a play place with her friend Timmy, when she left him for only a second to climb up a part of the place. When she returned she discovered him missing, worried she went to look for him. She discovered him being killed by a man with red hair and golden eyes. Her mother is killed when she goes to look for Rashel. Rashel is able to get away. Unfortunatly nobody believes her story. She is sent to live with her aunt, whos house is burnt down. Rashel is once again able to get away, however her aunt dies. Put into foster care, Rashel becomes one of the greatest vampire hunters. One night, wanting to kill more, she goes with a team to a wearhouse. They plan on capturing a vampire and torturing him/ her to find out about many missing young girls in the area. They capture a vampire and bring him inside. Once there Rashel mentions that the others should go scout to make sure he really is alone. Rashel decides that she could not let them torture an unarmed man, and therefore decides to kill him quickly. As she is about to stake him, he reveals that he is awake. She is shocked that he did not attck her. They end up talking, mostly about survival of the fittest. Rashel then challenges him to a fair fight. When they have skin to skin contact, they both feel the electric bond soulmates feel. Both shocked, they are barley aware when the others return. Rashel allows Quinn to escape, making the others believe her a traitor. Feeling guilty about this, she goes back to the warehouse area. As soon as she gets there she sees a U-haul leaving one of the buildings. Just as it is leaving a girl gets out the back. Rashel saves her and the two go to a donut place. There the girl introduces herself as Daphne and explains what happened after Rashel tells her about the Night World. Rashel decides to throw herself into the slave trade, in order to do this she must go to a club full of troubled teens who 'want to accept the darkness.' There she shes Quinn surronded by girls. Because she had her scarf on the entire time she was with him in the basement, he does not recognize her. Her and Daphne manage to get themselves kidnapped. When they are brought to the bunker room, Rashel is almost bitten by one of the vampires, but the vampire is stopped by Quinn. Rashel acts as though shes been influenced. Walking around 'in a daze' She is eventually brought to an island where all of the other girls are being held. The group is brought to a room where there are several rows of beds with all the missing girls tied down. Rashel is also tied down, and once the werewolve gaurd leaves she gets lose. She manages to get all of the girls to the beach where she is attacked by a werewolf. Howeveer she is saved by Quinn. She then tries to kill Quinn, but finds herself unable to. She convinces the other girls to go on two of the boats in the dock. She then knocks Quinn out and sneaks back into the mansion. She hides by one of the rooms where made vampires are discussing the sacrafice (each killing 3 of the girls brought to the island). She trys to make a plan but is dragged away. She is brouhgt to a room by Quinn, who wants to change her into a vampire. The two are dragged into the others minds and like other soulmates, fall in love. Comming out of it, they hatch a plan that they will go down there and threaten the made vampires with the fact that Hunter Redfern is Quinn's adoptive father. When they get there and say this however, they are shocked to learn that the ring leader is in fact Hunter Redfern. Not only that but he is also the man who killed Rashel's family. With him is TImmy, trapped in a four year olds body. Nissa (Also a vampire hunter and one of the girls brought to the island) sets the home on fire. Quinn, Rashel and Nissa get out easily, but to Rashel's request, Quinn goes back for Timmy. All the vampires in the house burn, except for Hunter who gets out and on his own boat. Quin, Rashel, Timmy and Nissa leave the island on one other boat where Rashel and Quinn share a kiss. Soulmate In soulmate, both Quinn and Rashel are present when Hannah arrives at Thierry's mansion. They also accompany Thierry when the final show down with Maya goes down, one of the only members of Circle Daybreak present. Hannah refers to them as 'the fighters.'